


Please Let Me Out

by thedisenchanteddaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, The well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisenchanteddaisy/pseuds/thedisenchanteddaisy
Summary: It was a long way down.





	Please Let Me Out

# Please Let Me Out

“Want to play pirates, Victor?” Her voice had sounded sickeningly sweet, as if poison was dripping off of every word. She might have had the illusion of youth, but her mind was much more mature. But with this premature maturity, came a sort of malice born out of a jealousy that wasn’t so uncommon for girls her age with older siblings. She wanted what they had: a playmate. She found herself playing by herself more often than not, but that wasn’t her fault. Sherlock was one year her senior; he would have been the most likely playmate out of all of her siblings yet he chose to spend his time with Victor Trevor. Her hatred towards him only built inside her as the months went by. It was her turn to play with Sherlock.

“Let’s play, it’ll be so much fun.” She held the boys hand as she walked through the woods with Victor. She made the walk fun at first; they even played games like iSpy, but as they got closer to where she planned to dispose of the filthy pirate Sherlock was so infatuated with, the game switched to the boy’s favorite game. Pirates. The boy nodded and smiled at her; he was happy to play the game.

“Alright, we’re actually going to play as if you’re in a boat on the sea, okay? Like a real pirate would.”

“Really?! How can we do that?” The boy was excited; he couldn’t believe Sherlock’s sister had a pirate ship he could play with. He was surprised they hadn’t played together before, but it never seemed like she had any interest in him. They both just tended to want to play with Sherlock, but he was so happy to have her as a new friend.

“See that little bucket in the well? Sit in that okay? And I’ll lower you down!”

“Okay!” 

The boy couldn’t have known that this was the day he’d be left to die. That Sherlock wouldn’t hear him as he ran past or that the search parties would pass by without hearing his cries. The boy had no clue that this would be the last time he saw anybody; that after a while, Sherlock would forget his name and his face. Almost remembering Redbeard, but letting the meaning become foreign. No. He couldn’t have known that he’d scream until his voice left him and that he’d starve. Once his legs finally gave out, he’d drown. There would be no requiem for Victor; only a song that his best friend wouldn’t understand until much too late. When he was just bones at the bottom of a well; only understanding when another best friend touched his bones. Eurus was in control now as she lowered the bucket, letting him slowly down into the water below. It was a long way down.

“How’s the water, Redbeard?”

“It’s cold, Eurus!” He giggled as it first touched his skin.

“I’m sure it’ll feel warmer once you get used to it,” she shrugged, “goodbye, Victor.” And those were the words that would ring in his mind as he cried. Goodbye.

He would cry for his mother, but he would never see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too proud of this one, but the thought came to my mind and I had to write it.


End file.
